


Getting Together

by vulcanhighblood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Romantic Tenzo | Yamato, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Discord: Tenzō's Cabin, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Family Feels, Idiots in Love, Wingman Iruka, Wingman Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanhighblood/pseuds/vulcanhighblood
Summary: Tenzou has his eye on Anko, but he doesn't quite know how to express his interest. Fortunately, his senpai and his trusty Icha-Icha Tactics are here to help!(Written for the Tenzou's Cabin Discord Server's 60-minutes-to-gift Exchange)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka (Implied), Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Found Family 60-minutes





	Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKI_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/gifts).



> This fic was written in the span of 60 minutes for a Tenzou's Cabin Discord Server exchange event. The theme was Found Family, the keyword from NKI-stories was "together", and I sort of haphazardly tried to include "plants", too.  
> Enjoy!

“Are you two together or something?” Anko asks, gesturing between Tenzou and Kakashi with a wide, sweeping motion. She sways lightly on her feet, a bit drunk, but not unappealingly so.

Tenzou glances at Kakashi, frowning slightly. Kakashi chuckles, waving a hand dismissively, “No, we’re not,” he answers easily. Tenzou doesn’t know how he answers with such a straight face, from the burn he feels in his cheeks his own must be bright red.

“Oh-ho,” Anko hums, leaning a little closer to Tenzou, her breasts on display beneath the mesh armor that does little to hide her curves. “Shy, are we?”

“Leave him alone, Anko,” comes a huff of annoyance from behind her. “Weren’t you supposed to be buying our next round?”

Tenzou manages to shift his attention from the flirtatious Tokubetsu Jonin to the new individual joining them at the bar. Ah. Iruka-sensei. Chunin teacher, kind soul, here to rescue him from this excruciating bit of small talk. At least, that’s what he thinks, until the Chunin fixes him with his own calculating gaze. Perhaps he has another reason for drawing Anko away? He feels relieved nonetheless.

“Hey,” Anko says, her voice slurring just the tiniest bit, “You gay or what?”

Tenzou blinks, not quite sure how to answer her. “Um.”

“And that’s  _ my _ cue,” Iruka laughs nervously, winding an arm around Anko’s waist, shooting an apologetic glance in the direction of Tenzou and Kakashi. “Sorry, she’s a very flirty drunk.”

“Mmm, only when the guys are as hot as him,” Anko protests to the room at large before pointing at Tenzou. “Seriously, my guy, if you’re looking for a good time, come over sometime! We’ll have fun!”

“Sorry about her,” Iruka apologizes, hustling Anko in the direction of the door, “She probably means it, but she could have said it better.”

Tenzou blinks hard, not sure why Iruka was so keen on that last detail. Kakashi is also curious, but in a different direction.

“Which part?” he drawls, a mixture of curiosity and amusement creeping into his tone. “The hot guy or the night of passion?”

Anko wrinkled her nose at Kakashi. “To you? Neither! For him?” she points at Tenzou  _ again, _ “both.”

Iruka sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Anyway. We should probably get going.”

Tenzou watches them go with interest before turning to Kakashi, “Are they… together?” he finally asks, not sure of the proper protocol for asking these sorts of questions.

Kakashi chuckled. “Not in the way you’re asking, no,” he says, retrieving their beers from the bar and turning to survey the room, ostensibly looking for an open table. “But they are close. Very close.”

Tenzou considers that. “Close, but not romantically involved?”

Kakashi hums in agreement. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“I suppose not,” Tenzou admits after a moment. “I just… they seem so good together, it seems almost a shame.”

“People can be close and not need to complicate things with something like romantic emotions,” Kakashi points out, elbowing him gently before moving across the floor. “Look at us.”

Tenzou snorts. That is a fair point, he supposes. “I guess I just didn’t realize there were others with similar…” he pauses there, not sure how to describe whatever it is that exists between him and Kakashi. It isn’t romantic, and neither of them have ever made any overtures of the sort. As far as Tenzou can tell, Kakashi isn’t particularly interested in him that way, and to be perfectly honest, neither is he interested in that sort of entanglement with Kakashi. But they are close, very close, and he frownes, trying to sort out what sort of relationship that might be, what it might mean to be close to someone like that. “...attachments?” he finally says, not sure what else to call it. 

Kakashi hums in agreement. “They’re attached all right,” he agrees, “like siblings,” Kakashi adds, sliding into a booth and setting the beers down, glancing up at Tenzou expectantly. “A real disaster duo. They’ve been inseperable for years now, ever since they both lost their families in the Kyuubi attack.”

Tenzou nodded thoughtfully at that. “That description seems to fit them well,” he says, not adding the follow-up question of  _ what does this make him and Kakashi? _ Are they brothers, then? What is this bond that ties them together, how should he define something that feels so… indefinable? 

Kakashi huffs in amusement, setting down his beer. Tenzou hasn’t seen him remove the mask to drink, but then, Tenzou isn’t really watching that closely. He’s still thinking about -

“Gonna take Anko up on that offer of hers?” Kakashi asked, a hint of a smile in his tone. “You should.”

Tenzou grimaces a little. Is he that obvious?

Kakashi chuckles, reaching over and patting Tenzou’s head in a way that feels diminutive, but also comforting. “Look, if you’re interested, I’ll help you out,” he offers. “I know lots of great wingman techniques.”

Tenzou glances pointedly at Kakashi’s other hand, which already has his dog-eared Icha-Icha book out and ready. “They better not be coming from  _ Icha-Icha Tactics,” _ he says, narrowing his eyes and giving Kakashi one of his looks.

Kakashi has long since grown immune to Tenzou’s looks, and he just grins impishly back. “They might be. Don’t knock ‘em till you’ve tried ‘em, though!”

* * *

As it turns out, Kakashi’s famed techniques are basically the same sorts of things you’d expect to do when wooing someone - buy them flowers, give them chocolates, offer them a cute teddy bear. When Tenzou points out that this is  _ Anko _ he is trying to impress, and she doesn’t seem the type to like flowers or chocolate or bears, Kakashi insists that Tenzou simply isn’t thinking outside the box.

So Tenzou tries to get creative. He goes out into the forest, to a place where he knows some toxic flowers are blooming, collects them into a nice bundle, and carries them back to the village. There. Flowers - done. And Anko works with T&I, surely she’ll find the toxins useful, if not the flowers themselves. Though they are quite pretty, Tenzou thinks approvingly, gazing down at the small bundle. 

Next comes chocolate, which, Tenzou decides, is not nearly as challenging as the flowers. He buys normal chocolates, but Kakashi suggests making them roulette chocolates, filling one of them with hot sauce. Tenzou leaves a small note in the box informing Anko of the situation, but he hopes she will appreciate the other chocolates all the more for them not being the hot sauce filled one. Finally, a stuffed bear. It seems… unlikely to be something Anko would be interested in, but Kakashi helps him find a small bear anyway. It’s cute, and has a little hitai-ate that it wears on its head and a fuzzy kunai that it carries in one hand. Tenzou almost hopes Anko refuses to keep it so he can take it home. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, not even Kakashi.

Kakashi seems to have figured it out anyway, because he keeps shooting Tenzou amused looks. Finally, they gather all of the necessary supplies, and Tenzou has nothing left to do but deliver them. Which turns out to be the first real obstacle, as Anko isn’t at her apartment. Tenzou is about to leave all the items at her door, but Kakashi immediately scoops them back up.

“That’s not how you do it,” he chides. “You gotta deliver them  _ in person. _ How is she going to thank you with an effusive kiss if you don’t?”

“I think you’re confusing reality with your novels again, senpai,” Tenzou says, but he accepts the pile of gifts back and follows Kakashi away from the apartment. “Where are we going now?”

“Iruka-sensei’s,” Kakashi answers. “If she’s not home, she’s probably there.”

“Oh,” Tenzou says, thinking about that. He thinks that it’s nice, to have someone you could spend a lot of time with and be close to, so close that you could crash at their house if you needed to be around another person. He glances at Kakashi, considering. He has someone like that, too. 

Kakashi glances back at him, lifting an eyebrow. “Now what?” he demands. “Not getting cold feet, I hope?”

Tenzou shakes his head, smiling. “Not at all,” he says. “Let’s go to Iruka-sensei’s.”

* * *

When they arrive, Iruka answers the door and he blinks at Tenzou in surprise. “Um,” he says, glancing down at the box of chocolates and the toxic flowers and the little teddy bear. “Hi?”

“Is Anko here?” Tenzou asks, hearing the way his voice comes out gruff and stiff and already hating himself for coming here in the first place. This is stupid. Why has he allowed Kakashi to talk him into this stupid decision? He’s about to turn around and leave when he hears clattering footsteps approaching the door, and then Anko is peeking out over Iruka’s shoulder. She’s not drunk this time, but she’s still eye-catching, her eyes locking on Tenzou, drifting down to spy the flowers, the chocolates, the bear…

“I can’t believe it,” she says, shoving Iruka aside and stepping out of the apartment in her bare feet. “You got me  _ flowers?” _

Tenzou isn’t sure if this is an accusation or an accolade, and he’s too afraid to ask. “Yes,” he says stiffly, “They’re. Uh. Beautiful. But also deadly. Like you.”

Kakashi glances at him in surprise. He hasn’t coached him on what to say, but Tenzou can be romantic, sometimes. When he tries. He’s really trying, because despite the fact that he doesn’t know Anko all that well, he really wants to get to know her better. He hopes she feels the same way about him, even though the look she’s giving him is making him wonder if maybe she’d been teasing him before, and wasn’t actually interested in giving him the time of day. He’s about to apologize for wasting her time when Kakashi clears his throat. 

Lifting his hands in surrender, Kakashi says, “I swear I didn’t teach him that one, he came up with it all on his own.”

Iruka is staring at Kakashi like he doesn’t quite buy it, but Anko has eyes only for Tenzou. Her gaze is heavy, electric, intense in a way that Tenzou isn’t accustomed to feeling. It’s like her eyes are everything, and he’s not sure how to react to that  _ stare _ as it examines him and his paltry gifts.

“So what’s with the chocolates?” she asks, gesturing to the box.

“They’re mostly sweet,” Tenzou explains, “but one of them is spicy. Surprising. It keeps you on your toes. Like you - uh, because you’re very sweet but also you can’t ever completely let your guard down, since you’re so -”

“I’m so  _ spicy?” _ Anko says, wiggling her eyebrows and tilting her head a little. “Okay, so far so good, pretty boy.”

Tenzou chokes a little at this, because he’s pretty sure he’s never been called a pretty boy before and he’s not sure if he likes it or not. Kakashi and Iruka are both watching them at this point, and that’s just making him more nervous. 

“And the bear?” Anko finally asks, pointing to the little ninja teddy he’d bought.

“Actually I just got it because it’s really cute and I kind of want to hold it in my arms,” Tenzou confesses, “And I’d like to do that with you, too, so…”

Anko looks at him like she’s not sure whether to eat him up or kick him off the fourth floor landing of Iruka’s apartment building. “Is that  _ all _ you want to do to me?” she purrs. “Hold me in your arms?”

Tenzou feels his face heating, and he’s not quite sure how to respond. “Well. Of course, if you’re interested in pursuing  _ other -  _ er, alternative -”

“Please, Anko, stop tormenting the man,” Iruka pipes up from behind her. “You’ve been talking about him all week, please just do me the courtesy of banging him in your own apartment so I don’t have to hear it.”

Tenzou swallows hard. He hadn’t really expected things to escalate this quickly. “Oh, that’s not-” he fumbles for his words, not sure what to say in the face of such lewd implications. “It’s fine if - I just wanted to-”

Anko speaks for him. “I’m game,” she says, taking the flowers, chocolate, and bear off his hands and handing them to Iruka before moving closer, pressing her warm, sinuous body against Tenzou’s. “If you are.”

Tenzou shudders a little, staring down at her, wondering where his breath has gone and if there was any way to get it back. “I’m. Uh.”

Kakashi chimes in this time, also from behind. “He’d love to.”

Tenzou shoots him a grateful look, and Anko winds her hand in his, grinning up at him. “Like I said, pretty boy,” she says, “I’m game if you are.”

This time, Tenzou manages to respond for himself. “I think I’d like that,” he says, shooting Kakashi a grateful look. Beside his senpai, Iruka is giving him a thumbs-up. Or maybe he’s giving Anko the thumbs-up? It might be aimed at both of them, for all he knows. It doesn’t matter much, in that moment, because Anko grabs Tenzou by the flak jacket and presses her lips to his, and all of his other senses fly away in that breathtaking instant. 

It’s good. Warm. Soft. He moans softly, hands running up her sides, pulling her closer to him. She licks his lip and he opens his mouth obligingly, only to hear his senpai cough pointedly. He draws back, and Anko pouts up at him. 

“Ah,” he says, glancing between Iruka, who is scratching the bridge of his nose and politely avoiding eye contact, and Kakashi, who is practically leering at him, “Perhaps we should find a room?”

Anko grins. “Which place is closer, yours or mine?”

Tenzou considers the question. “Yours, I think.”

Anko wraps her arms around him and grins cheekily. “Then let’s go!”

They vanish together, in a scattering of leaves.

Sighing, Iruka turns to Kakashi. “It sure took them long enough, huh?”

Kakashi shrugs. “How’d you convince Anko to finally say something, anyway?”

Iruka laughs at the question. “How do you think? I dared her. I was tired of listening to her pine over  _ that guy at the bar, _ and when I realized you two were so close…”

Kakashi chuckles at that. “It’s a good thing, too. He’s noticed her for awhile, but he’s so dense I don’t think he even realized he was interested until she expressed interest in him.”

Iruka raises an eyebrow accusingly. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

Kakashi waves a hand. “Maa, I would have figured it out eventually.”

Iruka rolls his eyes, heading back inside, “Sure you would have.”

Kakashi watches him leave and smiles to himself, taking a moment to appreciate the night air before he too is replaced with a sparse scattering of leaves drifting to the ground in the soft twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this once I got over myself, I think. This is my first time writing Tenzo so I hope I did him justice!! Ahhhhhh.
> 
> I tried to fit a bit of platonic Kakashi&Tenzou in here because that's good stuff, and went for the whole found family feels between Kakashi&Tenzou and Anko&Iruka for the double fluff feels. Plus wingman stories are always fun.  
> I took the prompt this direction because I've wanted to try my hand at some Tenzou/Anko for awhile, mostly thanks to NKI-stories making some really cute Tenzou/Anko art awhile back that I'm STILL thinking about.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! I was absolutely terrified and very intimidated to be writing for you, so I hope I pulled it off! *mops brow*


End file.
